


Night Calls

by Greeneye



Series: Fetters in fate [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their departure, Bucky calls Steve every nights to know his own past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Calls

跟Sam與Fury作別後，Steve騎著簇新的電動摩托踏上歸途。往時再忙，他都很少想要回家。畢竟，他真正的家早就被夷為平地，換成摩天大廈了。但是，今晚他卻特別想要回到住處，洗澡，睡覺，然後開始採集、閱讀有關Bucky的情報。但當他回到公寓門前、正準備掏出門匙時，他的動作忽然凝住了──

 

有聲音自他的公寓傳出。

 

Steve再次爬窗而入，並從睡房抽起一根鋼製的壘球棍作為武器。他悄悄地走出睡房，步往客廳，然後不由自主地停下腳步。一個男人正坐在沙發上，看他早前買的二戰紀錄片特集。男人雖然背對著他，但Steve認得那個背影。就在他開口之前，男人先說話了。

 

「我想知道，但這些毫無用處。」

「你想知道甚麼，Buck?」

「過去。」

 

Steve點點頭，便放下球棍，來到Bucky的身邊坐下。他開始思索剛從哪兒說起，要說他們首次見面的情況嗎? 那有點尷尬，而且他不確定Bucky會不會生氣，於是他決定問問當事人想知道些甚麼。可他扭頭看Bucky時，才發現對方垂著的臉，還有握緊的雙拳。Steve不自覺地伸手搭在他鋼製的前臂上，誰知他的舊朋友突然用手擋開，並出拳襲擊。金髮的男人迅速躲開，並抓住對手的手腕。

 

Bucky低吼一聲，然後甩開美國隊長的手，頭也不回地離開。

 

※

 

那夜，Steve收到了Bucky的電話，他也沒打招呼，只說了一句話：「告訴我。」

就這樣，隊長握著聽筒，坐在沙發上，開始給老朋友述說他們的往事。這次他再沒猶豫，如實從相識那刻開始說起，而且盡可能把往事說仔細。美國隊長不是想要令自己的老朋友難堪，他不過是希望Bucky不要掛線。如其所願，掛線的長音並沒有突然傳來，然而他也沒聽到Bucky的回應，彷彿在跟空氣說話一樣。說了差不多一個半小時，他的好友終於發話。

 

「我得掛線了。」

「嗯…… 好吧，如果你有甚麼需要，隨時打給我，好嗎? 晚安了，Buck。」

 

到了第二晚，Bucky再次來到街角的電話亭。他掏出硬幣，投進公用電話的小狹縫，然後按動電話號碼。

 

「是我，你繼續。」

 

然後Steven Rogers接著講述昨天未完的故事。雖然他對這位「舊朋友」毫無印象，但他不能否認，這傢伙是個奇怪的人──誰會鉅細無遺地講小學時一起到河邊抓青蛙、撿松果的往事? 但他從沒想過打斷這怪人的憶述，因為美國隊長的嗓音出奇地令人寬心。他想，在那昏亂的時局裡、在那被洗掉的往昔中，他的聲音是不是也曾讓自己寬慰? 他不能確定。而這些理應了然於心的回憶，在他耳裡，也就變得像別人的故事一樣。

 

Rogers說了一個半小時後，忽然有點遲疑地問：「你累了嗎? 或者我們先到此為止? 晚安，Bucky，一切都會變好的。」

 

Bucky以掛線作為回應。

 

就這樣，每晚Bucky都會打來，Steve每晚都給他講從前的事。在這段日子裡，Steve回顧了很多舊時的事，也越來越內疚。從前的Bucky不單健康、外向、勇敢，而且是個非常善良的人。還記得自己有次撿了一條受傷的流浪犬回家，起初Bucky也曾埋怨他，說小狗髒，身上可能帶有寄生蟲和千百萬種細菌，又說他們當時的經濟條件不容許他們養狗。可是這傢伙偏偏常以自己盤中的食物偷偷餵伏在桌下的狗兒，又常常借故說出外走走，順道帶狗兒散步。後來小狗走失了，那傻瓜明明夜裡哭腫了眼睛，第二天還是裝作若無其事的樣子。如果那天他抓緊了Bucky的手，那他就可以像個平常人一樣生活，而不用受這些苦。或許就是回憶的時間太多了，有時Steve會難以入眠，就算睡著了，他仍舊會夢到Bucky掉下深谷的那幕。雖然深感內疚，但Steve不覺得絕望，至少Bucky還活著，他仍有機會補償他的摰友。

 

也因為Bucky的來電，每天Steve都會期待晚上的到來。在白天的時候，他會如常跑步、閱讀、上網，看朋友推薦的劇集和電影，還有就是想想晚上要給Bucky講哪些往事。也許再過幾天，他就該講到火車上的那一段了。Steve不肯定自己能不能沉著地重提那一件事，但他必須向Bucky和盤托出，他有責任將所知的全數告訴Bucky。

 

那天終究還是來了，談到那段時，Steve盡力控制自己的情緒，然而Bucky的沉默卻漸漸變成一種無形的壓力。說到一半，Steve揉了揉臉，故作輕鬆地道：「我累了，我們明天再繼續? 晚安了，Bucky。」

 

這是他第一次在Bucky掛線前放下聽筒。

 

是的，Bucky還活著，但每想到他的鐵臂還有那雙冷得像刀的眼睛，Steve心裡都會隱隱作痛。Sam曾說人可以自行決定包袱的大小，但這傷口太深、太老，這傷痕不是歲月就能輕易撫平的。再者，他需要Bucky，但Bucky早就不再需要他。經歷今晚的事，他甚至希望Bucky別再打來。

 

接下來的夜晚，電話還是響了起來。

Steve看著手邊的電話，深深地吸一口氣，然後拿起聽筒，但在他開口之前，Bucky說話了。

 

「聽著，我不知道過去也能好好的活，但我想知道。我想知道我是誰，我想知道我和你有過怎樣的經歷。你必須知道，這世界一直在改變，你或許與當年那個來自Brooklyn的瘦子沒有太大分別，但我已經不再是當年那個James Buchanan Barnes，也不可能變成那樣的人。我不知道你怎麼想，但如果我要補回那段空白的回憶，你是我唯一願意相信的人。或者從一開始我就選擇相信你，所以我才會去找你，會每晚打電話給你。我們或許失去了很多，Steve，但此時此刻，我們都在這。」

 

聽著他的話，Steve緊閉雙眼，既想相信，又不敢輕易將罪咎感隨意放下。待Bucky說完，他啞著嗓音問道：「Buck，你在哪兒? 讓我、我去找你……」

 

聽筒再次傳來掛線的長音。

幾翻壓抑著的情感最終併發開來，Steve蜷曲著身子，窩在沙發上，像當年失去Bucky一樣痛哭起來。

 

掛線後，Bucky一直看著黑色的電話筒。之前Steven Rogers提到雪山那段時，他就從對方的話語中聽出當中的惶恐與不安。後來他翻了好些資料，算是補完那段未說完的往事。他很生氣，但那並不因為Rogers沒捉住自己的手，而是那呆子一直以來都將自己的不幸遭遇摃在肩上。

 

他選擇跟美國隊長說這番話，是因為他不需要同情，也不需要任何人為他負責。

 

走出電話亭，Bucky在街上逛了一會，輾輾轉轉來到美國隊長的住處外。他悄然地闖進屋內。Steve在沙發上睡著了，臉上有一度還未乾透的淚痕。Bucky注視那張臉，還是沒能從回憶中翻出Steve小時候的樣子。他伸出右手，小心翼翼地用姆指拭去那抹濕潤。這次觸踫，讓他確認了一件事──

 

這個男人再也不是上司為他指派的任務，也許，他們真的可以重新開始。


End file.
